Just the Same
by AbayJ
Summary: What if someone wasn’t dead? Would it change the lives of people who had come to accept her death or would everything just stay the same? Updated Aug 8!
1. Part One: Make a Wish on Vibrations

**Title**: Just the Same

**Author**: AbayJ

**Disclaimer**: I own nada…if I did…let's just say, GH would be a lot more interesting!

**Rating**: K – M (Will change the rating as we go along)

**Archiving or Spreading**: Just ask and of course give me credit

**Genre**: Drama/Angst/Song Fic (Parts of it)/WIP

**Couple**: Eventually Journey

**Summery**: What if someone wasn't dead? Would it change the lives of people who had come to accept her death or would everything just stay the same?

**Warning**: I did edit this, but I am horrible at it. If you like Journey fan and fan or other couples I have stated in my BIO, maybe you can Beta for me! Just E-Mail me Note I : I haven't written for a while, no inspiration, but this idea has been playing around in my head and even if you don't like Journey, you may like this. I don't know. But it will be Journey, sooner or later. Also remember, I'm a little rusty, so if it isn't up to par, I'm sorry but I do take pride in my work and I love to know what people think.

**Author's Note II**: Remember, I'm a review whore, so I love all of them! Even flames, as long as they are constructive! If you don't like it, tell me why, in a smart and sensible way or just don't read it! No one is forcing you too!

**Author's Note III**: I've got Part Two done, if you guys feed my need for reviews, I'll update!

* * *

**Part One: Make a Wish**

The blonde felt her head; it was pounding again, which wasn't anything new actually. It pounded off and on all the time, she didn't know why but it did. It could be because of the dust in the old room she was trapped in, that sometimes she was to lazy to clean with the small bits of cleaning products that they handed through a small trap door before it was locked again and kept her from the outside world.

Oh, she knew what was going on out there. She knew about the political landscape in the United States, the new Power Leader in Europe, along with the new power in the Middle East. She even knew about her brother attempt at suicide and his time in prison for killing a man before getting off with parole. She knew all these things from the papers and the TV she got to watch. Though, she hadn't heard from anyone, hadn't spoke to anyone but herself in 6 years and once in a great while, the voice outside the door.

6 years, it seemed more but the calendar on her wall stated the truth, it laughed at her. 6 years had past from the fateful day, and still nothing had changed. Even about her. Her blonde hair was just as blonde and her blue eyes were just as bright, even if the soul behind them was crushed.

But one thing had changed; he son was now 6 years old. Today. Smiling to herself a bit, she sat on the bed and looked at the picture the mysterious hand had handed to her just through the door. He had his father's coloring and her eyes, he looked like a regal prince he was. Pressing her lips to the boy's forehead, she moved to the barred window that she had found in her first few weeks in this room to be impassable.

The sun was just rising and she knew soon, the trap door would open and her breakfast, papers, and new magazines would be pushed through. Along with her medicine that they believed she took, though, she probably had spoiled the water in this place with drugs, as many times she had flushed them down the toilet. She didn't need them, they thought she did, but she knew. She wasn't crazy...just lonely sometimes. Once and a while, if she acted crazy, she would get someone to talk through the door to her and other times, she only got a soundless clutter of the latch being turned, a pill along with water shoved at her and then silence.

Shaking her head, she heard the latch being turned but before it opened, she was down on the ground. She felt the vibrations and she quivered. She knew what it was, she had felt many during her 6 years here, but this one was different. This one rattled her body from side to side, jarred things off the wall and sent her possessions flying here and there. Pressing the picture of John close to her heart, she remember hearing screams just outside the door, right before a sharp pain in her head knocked her unconscious.

* * *

"1...2...3...Make a wish!" Carly said with joy as she watched her godson blow out the candles with gusto and with a clap of her hands, she leaned down and kissed his cheek. Today was his 6th birthday party and the 6-year anniversary of her Friends death, her best friend's death. Coughing to disguise the veil of tears that threaten to fall down her cheeks, she reached for the knife and with shaking hands; she began to cut the cake.

She leaned close to the boy who reminded her everyday how beautiful Courtney was and asked which slice of cake he would like. He pointed to the middle where the Matchbox Car Designed started. "That part Aunt Carly!"

He said with a large smile and she laughed softly. Just like his mother, he wanted to be in the middle of everything and with a bright smile, he stood on his knees and watched his Aunt Carly begin to cut her way to there. Handing him the first piece with a smile. "There ya go little guy..." She said with a smile and then began plating other pieces of cake for the guest. The first one in line was of course Morgan, followed by Michael who as now 14 and growing to a handsome man. Kristina, Sonny, Jason, Nikolas, Emily, Jax, Bobbie, and Mike behind them also waited.

When the cake was passed out and everyone, in their respected groups began to eat, Carly moved to the den and pulled out a photo album. Smiling at the grouping of pictures she had kept in this one book, she tried to sniff back the tears but it didn't work. They began to flow.

This was a tradition of hers. This is what she did every year, on his John's birthday and on Courtney's anniversary. Showing herself all the reasons she loved her best friend and then showing the same picture to her best friends son. All so he would never forget his mother. Never. She wouldn't even let John call Emily mother, long after Emily had adopted him. Courtney was John's mother, no matter what papers said and thankfully, Emily never made a fuss and agreed.

Flipping back and forth between pictures, she didn't notice the door open or her other best friend walk through it. She didn't notice until she felt someone knelt by her and placing a hand on her knee.

"She was beautiful..." Jason said quietly and looked at the picture with Carly. It was something he did once in a while. Looking at his and Courtney's wedding pictures he had selfishly hid from Carly.

A year after Courtney's death, she had went everywhere to find every picture she could of Courtney. Searching high and low until she thought she had everyone. Even if he had to lie to her, this morning, he knew why he did it. It gave him a calm sense, as if she was just behind him. Supporting him. It was silly and usually he didn't give into a false sense of security but once in a while, it was okay, especially on a day like this.

"John has her eyes..." Carly sniffed and Jason only nodded his head. Pulling up a chair and look through the pictures with her as she cried and told him the stories, stories he had heard a thousands of times, behind each picture. Only nodding his head and smiling in response. Carly needed this and sometimes, even he did. It was nice to remember the woman who had loved him for him and not what she needed from him. He liked remembering that even if it would never be his again.

* * *

**R/R Please!**


	2. Part Two: A Break In The Night

**Title**: Just the Same

**Author**: AbayJ

**Disclaimer**: I own nada…if I did…let's just say, GH would be a lot more interesting!

**Rating**: K+ - For language.

**Archiving or Spreading**: Just ask and of course give me credit

**Genre**: Drama/Angst/Song Fic (Parts of it)/WIP/AU

**Couple**: Eventually Journey

**Summery**: What if someone wasn't dead? Would it change the lives of people who had come to accept her death or would everything just stay the same?

**Warning**: I did edit this, but I am horrible at it. If you like Journey fan and fan or other couples I have stated in my BIO, maybe you can Beta for me! Just E-Mail me!

Author's Note I : Thanks for all the reviews! I wasn't so sure about this chapter, I may have moved it to fast but I want to get to the _'good'_ stuff. So let me know what you think! And don't worry, the back story will be told in later chapters!

**Author's Note II**: And remember, I am a review whore! Please feed the need. It doesn't cost money after all, all ya gotta do is push that pretty purple button at the end of this page! Go for it! Ya know ya wanna!

* * *

**Part Two: A Break In The Night**

She opened her eyes and than closed them quickly. Her head was pounding again but this time, it was a different kind, and it was...it was as if someone had hit her in the back of the head and the pain had shot it's way down her neck. Moving her hand down the back of her head, where she was sure the pain had started, she felt the sticky wetness and she knew what it was. It was blood; she was bleeding. Forcing her eyes back open, she had to block the pain, or she would have closed them again. It was sunny. That was the first thing she noticed when the pain had moved from the front of her attention. It almost made her laugh though, with the irony. After an earthquake, the sun shined, as if nothing had happened. All was peaceful and well. Shaking her head, than grimace at the stupidity of it, she gained enough energy and got her to her feet, her legs felt like clay but something was urging her on, as if she had this sense of urgency. When she got her boundaries, she knew why. The place, where she had been locked it was now in ruins. She had been on a high floor but now her room was standing on rocks from the other floors. The building had collapsed. She was free.

Looking around, she saw the whole place had collapsed. Other homes had also. The Earthquake had torn the city she had been locked into to ruins. Watching others run around, like chickens with their cuts head off, their voices ragged from screams and tears stained their cheeks, looking for love ones. No one was looking for her. Taking her first step, she felt as if she may pass out again but she didn't. She kept going. Walking off the once building and onto land for the first time in 6 years. It felt wonderful. In the back of her mind, a nagging voice told her to look for others but the other part, the smart part told her to get the hell out of dodge. Find a phone and call someone. Call anyone.

Going with that mindset, she began to walk away from the building. Looking for any clue where she was. There were signs everywhere, all in a different language though. She was in another country. Which one, she hadn't yet decided. Wishing she had paid more attention in Geography class, she kept walking. Then running. She needed to get home. She was alive and she was free. She had to get to John. The picture, she must have tucked into her shirt, was beginning to itch as she sweated. Stopping, ignoring her dry mouth, she reached into her shirt and dug out the picture. Her sweet baby was there, her sweet baby was in Port Charles and she had to let him know she as alive. She wasn't dead like the papers had said.

Catching her breath for a moment, she began to walk again. Coming upon a deserted area. The sky was beginning to get dark and she needed to find something. A car or a house something. Walking further into the deserted, she saw a house sitting there. It was crumbled from the earthquake. A well-dressed man was in the front, in the lawn, bleeding from the head, or had been. Walking towards him, she bent down and checked his pulse.

He was dead. Looking up, she whispered a silent prayer for him and herself, than began to dig around his pocket, finding what she had been looking for, a cell phone. Fisting her hand around it, she stood and began to walk away from the man. "I'm sorry..." She whispered to no one and began to walk to where the house once stood. Two rooms pushed their way through the crumbles of the brick and wood, a kitchen and bathroom. Running towards them, she went into the bathroom, or where the walls had once stood. Pushing things out of the way, she turned on the water, or tired. When she heard the big splash, she smiled.

The water pipes hadn't broken, good. She stripped herself. No one was around and even someone had been she would have done the same, she needed to wash the grime and blood from her body, and she had to look like a person. Placing her clothes on the closed toilet sheet, she wished for a shower curtain but that had been torn away. Quickly taking a shower, she scrubbed her body with water until was red. Running a hand through her hair, she felt the grime move through her hair and she sighed. Nothing would get that out, then she stepped out of the shower and placed on her dirty clothes, sans underwear, which she left in a pile, back on. She grimaced at the feel of them. She felt dirty all over again but she had nothing else. Standing there for a moment, she moved to where the kitchen walls had once stood, it only took a few steps, though she was sure, it once took a lot more. She moved to the icebox, which no longer worked but did have supplies, like warm water. She opened the bottle and brought it to her lips, taking a large gulp and it tasted like heaven to her cottony mouth. She grabbed the other few bottles and placed them in her arms, the cell phone was tight in her pocket.

Making her way from the crumbles, she was surprised when she found another body. This was of a woman. Not far from her, what she thought to be, her husband. Shaking her head, she almost cursed herself but she reached down and grabbed the woman's large purse. Hating herself but knowing these two poor souls would have no more use for physical possessions and John needed her and that was what mattered, not morals. Looking around, as if someone was watching her and she opened the purse and dumped all it's contents out to the ground, placed the bottles of water into it and reached down for the small woman's wallet that had fell out. Reading the ID card, she looked back over at the woman, "Thank you Marsha..." Then looked back at the card. She was in Greece, she couldn't read much of the foreign language but that was easy enough. She was in Greece.

Taking the few bits of Greek money from the wallet and shoving them into the purse, she looked at the other bits and pieces from the purse. Car keys, lotion, and bits and pieces of make-up were what were left. Grabbing the car keys, she scanned the place for a car. She spotted it after a few moments, beneath a few pieces of fallen debris. Running to it, she pushed it off and smiled. Nothing was broken. She was getting luckier and luckier. Getting in, she pushed the keys in and turned it on.

"Thank you!"

She whisper and began to drive from the crumbled property with three last words to the fallen people. "God bless you..." She got her balance in the backwards car and only hit a few signs, nothing to major, and after about an hour, she knew she had to stop for gas. The gas tank pointer was veering towards the red line. Biting her lip, she just hopped she had enough to get to one. She drove for 10 minutes on the edge of her seat and finally, a small town came into view, a gas station was a welcome sign for the town in a way and she pulled in.

A older man came out and began to fill her up before she could get out and she deicide with the time she had, it was a good time to see if the cell phone worked. With shaking hands, she dialed a familiar number and waited as it rang.

* * *

"No..." he screamed as he sat up in bed. The dreams were back and worse than ever. They made him shake; it was of night that wouldn't leave his mind and one that had never existed. It was a dream about something that had never happened. It was a dream about her getting shot and dieing in his arms. Maybe it was because he hadn't been there when she died. Maybe in his mind, this was his way of being there and his mind punishing him for not. Running a hand down his sweat soaked face, looked back at the woman in his bed. He wasn't sure of her name, she was one of the women he had picked up in bar, after too much to drink. The blanket was up to her neck and the red made the paleness of his skin shocking. His fingerprints were on her arm and he knew they were also on her hips.

It was a sign of a man he had become. He was broken and no longer the same but he also wasn't a complete stranger. He knew this man. It was the man he had first met when he woke up. One filled with rage and anger at the injustices in the world. Few new him like this and most of them had blocked it from their memory. Shaking his head, he stood up and began to make his way to the bathroom, sliding on the boxers that had been hastily thrown during the mad dash for the bed and the once release that didn't hurt. Starting to walk, he had to stop himself to run to the bathroom, the need to wash the tears and sweat and tears from the dream, along with the remnants of the fucking he had received.

A ringing stopped him in mid-step, though. It was his cell phone. Looking at the clock, he knew it was only a few hours from dawn, to late for most people he knew to call him, unless it was an emergency. Going for his jeans, he pulled the slim cell phone and flipped it open. His hand shook when he heard a voice whisper his name in a husky and tired tone.

"Jason...I need you...you have to help me..."

* * *

**_R/R!_**


	3. Part Three: I'm Awake Now

**Title**: Just the Same  
**Author**: AbayJ  
**Disclaimer**: I own nada…  
**Rating**: G - M (Will change the rating as we go along)  
**Archiving or Spreading**: Just ask and of course give me credit  
**Genre**: Drama/Angst/Song Fic (Parts of it)/WIP  
**Couple**: Eventually Journey  
**Summery**: What if someone wasn't dead? Would it change the lives of people who had come to accept her death or would everything just stay the same?  
**Warning**: I did edit this, but I am horrible at it.  
**Author's Note I** : Okay, I'm sorry for the delay, problems and lack of inspiration made it hard for me to write this but I hope next chapter will come quicker then this one. I hope you guys like this! The song belongs to the Goo Goo Dolls!  
**Author's Note II**: Read and review!

* * *

**Part Three: Awake Now**

_I've been where the river ran  
I'm drownin' in a sunless sea  
Sleep has helped me find my end  
You promised me you'd set me free  
Don't fall asleep to dream_

A shiver ran down his spine as he heard the voice come over the husky and broken, it couldn't be. Not her . . . she was dead. He had grieved for her, had held Carly as she cried, took care of the business when Sonny broke down, and reduced Little John when his own father couldn't look into his blue eyes because it reminded him of Courtney. No Courtney was dead! Port Charles had lost her. He had lost her. Shaking his head, he moves into the bathroom and turned on the water. Ignoring his face in the mirror, which he as sure was hollow from lack of sleep and to many nights at Jakes. The phone still at his ear. He had been quiet, hopping he could catch a clue at whom this was but he didn't hear anyone or anything.

"Look, whoever this is, stops it. It's not funny . . . "

He muttered into the phone. Part of him wanting to hang up but the other part wanted to find out who this was so he could hurt them. A sick joke like this deserved punishment. A sick joke like this made him want to shoot the person. To dangle Courtney in front of him was like to tease a dying man with a chance at life, then taking it back. The voice came out clearer this time but it was still tired.

"Jason, please believe it's I . . . please."

He tried to ignore the voice, with all his vain he tried, he even tried to hang up the phone but he couldn't. It sounded so much like her. So much it scared him. What of it was Courtney? Weirder things had happened right? Shaking his head, he looked at the phone again, thinking about hanging up but he pauses. "Courtney, is it really you?" He asked as he sat on the closed seat of the toilet. Maybe pretending for a while wouldn't hurt. Maybe if he closed his eyes and listened to her voice, she would be here again. Leaning back, he tried to imagine her here with him. That she was the one he had just made love and not to the whore in his bed now. Her blonde hair and blue eyes hadn't matched Courtney's but in a drunken haze it had been close enough.

"Yes, Jason you have to help me . . . I'm in . . . I'm in Greece." The mummer came over the phone and the static began to pick up. Blaring in his ear and he strained to here the voice and then it was silence. It was gone. The voice in the night was gone. With shaking hands, he stood up, his hand planted firmly on the sink and leaned toward it. Bending himself over the water and let it splash on his face. Let it soak up the tears and sweat. Trying to get the voice out of his mind, her voice.

"I was wondering where you went big boy . . . " A voice stopped him and he turned. Looking at the naked woman in the doorway. How she had passed for Courtney, even when he was drunk he wasn't sure. She was more lithe, skin and bones and her chest was fake. That had been evident. Closing his eyes, he shook his head. "Are you going to come back to bed?"

She asked with her husky tone and he only shakes his head. Moving past her and going to his jeans. Pulling out his wallet and pulling out some bills and throwing them on the bed. Then he pulled the jeans and T-shirt from the night before. Slipping his wallet and phone into his pocket. "Take whatever is there, eat something, and just get out."

He muttered toward her. Courtney's voice still ringing in his mind and he left. Instructing a guard to go in the Penthouse, watch the woman, and then drive her wherever she needed to go. Then he got on the elevator. Letting a tear slip down his cheek as he thought of Courtney. In Greece she had said. Greece? Then he stepped off the elevator when he reached the ground floor and left. Going to the one person that could help him.

_A banshee's at my window pane  
There's an angel at my feet  
Don't fall asleep to dream _

* * *

_I'm awake now  
(You can't touch me, I won't sleep no more)  
I'm awake now _

Courtney stared at the phone. Her one lifeline was gone. She was truly alone now. Biting her lip, trying to stop the tears that were coming but it was useless. Jason had no idea where she was, except Greece and the cell phone had died. Leaning her head on the steering wheel, she let the tears fall onto it. Then something jerked her up, the man who had filled her gas tank up was at the side of her door. Saying something in rapid Greek that she didn't quite understand. She looked up at him helplessly and he just nodded, some how understanding she had no clue what he had said. Then he began to speak in broken English.

"You okay?"

He said and she only nodded, not wanting to talk to anyone. Not wanting to listen to his sympathy, though as much as she wanted human contact. Biting her lip, she pulled out the wad of money and gave him half. He nodded and patted the roof of the car and she drove away fast. She needed to get to some landmark, any and hope for a pay phone. She needed to find a way for Jason to find her. Driving and driving, looking around every corner. For anything that might help her. All signs were in Greek though. But she kept driving, hopping she would find something she recognized but still nothing.

An hour must have passed before she noticed that she was beginning to drive toward country land. No landmarks, no places to stop, just lots of farm land. It was useless. Totally useless. Soon she would be out of gas again and she would be no closer to finding Jason. She might as well head back to where she started from, it was the closest thing to a town she had seen. Turning the car around she began to drive back where she had been. Hopping with everything she had in her that Jason would find her.

_In the corner of my mind  
Where he sits and waits for me  
There's a wall of confusion building  
And the sky begins to bleed on me  
Don't fall asleep to dream _

* * *

_I'm looking for a way out now  
Peace of mind is all I need  
Don't fall asleep to dream _

Jason walked off the plane. Stan had found some signal and pinpointed the city where Courtney had been when she had called but that was it, the earthquake that had hit there hours before had made it near impossible for an exact location but it had been enough, enough for Jason to go on anyway. Walking past customs, he walked to a man who was waiting for him. It was one of Sonny's contacts in Greece. Jason had called him hours before. He would need help to find Courtney and he was the one person he could trust.

"Mr. Kalsoppes."

Jason said, reaching out his hand to the older man who smiled and shook his hand heartily.

"Mr. Morgan, I was surprised when you called me at this late hour but I am always willing to help a friend in need and Mr. Corinthos is a very good friend of mine."

He said in his thick accent and led Jason past security, no need to check him out, all the people knew all friends of Mr. Kalsoppes carried a weapon and all knew not to stop him. There would have been no reason. He owned everything and everyone in this town. Shaking his head, he got into the limousine he had been waiting for them. Sliding in and then Mr. Kalsoppes joined him.

"Drink?"

He olds up a bottle of an expensive wine but Jason only shakes head, he was in no mood to party, he was looking for Courtney and she was the only one that counted.

"No, has there been any news of Corintho's sister?"

Jason asked the man, taking the sip of the wine, he looks at Jason dead in the eye.

"She is at a local bar, my men are watching her from a distance to make sure she will not be bothered but I have news my friend."

The man's tone turns serious and Jason takes a deep breath. This was the news he had been waiting for, that it wasn't the woman Stan had sent over a fax, it was a fake, someone who wanted Jason or Sonny dead. It was a setup.

"What?"

Jason asks shortly and Kalsoppes tilts he had to the side.

"She is a wanted woman."

Jason head snaps back in shock. Wanted? How? Why? Closing his eyes, he sighs deeply. But this meant it had been Courtney. That Courtney was alive and wanted for something. Taking another deep breath, he opens his eyes.

"But it is Sonny Corinthos's sister, correct?"

Jason asks the man coldly and the man only nods, a hint of smile plays at his lips but he doesn't say what he is thinking, only pulls a piece of paper from his chest pocket. Handing it to Jason. It was Courtney, a large picture graced the front along with the heading in Greek that someone had written under with a red pen, Wanted. He read further, ignoring the Greek and reading the red pen marks.

**Wanted for Murder of a man and woman. **

**Two servants.**

**If you see this woman call 05-34-23-43.**

Jason looked up at the older men.

"How accurate is this information?"

He only asks and the other man gives a sullen sigh.

"Very my friend and I am afraid I am not able to do anything about it. Only thing I could do is help you but escape without having to go through the check at the airport. That should get you back to the States."

He tells him and Jason nods. That would have to do until he could figure all of this out. Until then, he needed to get Courtney out of this dump and back home. Safely. Leaning his head against the back of the limo. Thankful the other man didn't say anything else.

_I'm awake now  
(You can't touch me, I won't sleep no more)  
I'm awake now  
(You can't touch me, I won't sleep no more)  
_

* * *

_I'm awake now  
(You can't touch me, I won't sleep no more)  
I'm awake now _

Courtney took another sip of her water before she looked around. The bar had cleared out over an hour ago, along with the rest of her money, now she was stuck drinking the water, at least it was cool and the food had filled her stomach. Biting her lip, she laid her head on the scared wooden table. Wondering where she would go from then on. No money, no hope, and unless Jason came, she would most likely be picked up. She had seen the posters with her face and though people had looked at her with whispers on their breaths, no one had come.

What she was wanted for was beyond her and scared her at the same time but over the last few 12 hours, she had finally come to terms with her fate. Soon a cop would come and get her and she would be in jail. At least it was better then the place she had been and she had a chance to get one phone call. Sighing, she sat back up and looked at the old man at the bar. He smiled and then looked away again. Then the doors open and she knew who it was. It was the police.

Laughing softly to herself, she decided she might as well stand up and get ready. When she turned to see whom, it was, she nearly screamed, then almost fainted. Then he made his way toward her. She started to walk his way. When they were nearly touching, she jumped and launched herself into his arms.

"Thank God."

She whispered and his arms came around her waist. Holding her tightly and tears began to fall.

"You're save now."

He whispered and she only nodded.

"Thank you Jason."

She whispered.

_I'm awake now  
I'm awake now  
__I'm awake now  
I'm awake now _

* * *

R/R! 


End file.
